Chasing Fate
by the-t-raggedy-man
Summary: Song fic for Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Oneshot


**I don't own the Harry Potter Series nor it Characters**

* * *

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

Severus was atop the Astronomy Tower per usual, watching the stars. He did this often to escape from the constant and inevitable nightmares. Alone with his thoughts as in all aspects of his life. Be it a spy, a potions master, a professor, or just a single man, he was always alone.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

Harry was tired. He was tired of everyone always counting on him even after Voldemort's demise. No one ever tried to help him, or even think about him. Not that he would let them anyway. It was absolutely maddening to be depended on and receive nothing in return, not even a simple rest. He needed a way to calm down, he knew. Else the overworked boy would faint due to exhaustion. He climbed the stairs to the highest tower wearily.

Upon arriving at the top, Harry was stunned to see none other than Severus Snape, the most hated professor at Hogwarts, except by him. He didn't hate the man anymore after the events that took place during the Final Battle. The boy had discovered a different side to the man behind the mask, and also found a part of himself in the process.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me?_

_And just forget the world_

Severus glanced behind him from his place by the ledge to see the new arrival. Harry, he immediately recognized. Without a change of expression, the man turned to face the dark sky once again. He had come to stand beside him, the insufferable boy. He sensed Potter staring at him while he leaned against the ledge.

"Do you mind if I join you, Sir?" The brat inquired. Severus frowned slightly.

"I should say not, considering you already have." A ghost of a smile past the boy's lips and he couldn't help, but to wonder why. A moment of silence was shared between the two men. Though it was not an uncomfortable one.

"What brings you out here so late after curfew, Potter?"

"I could ask you the same question, Professor." Severus only provided a glare. Harry gazed at the ground below wistfully before answering.

"I came to blow off some steam. What about you, sir? Is something troubling you also?" Should he admit to the boy as to why he was really here? Severus thought for a moment before responding.

"In a way yes. But I came here to forget, not to remember." Harry only nodded in understanding. Somehow being here calmed him. Though the man only gave cryptic answers. The rest of the world didn't matter, only the night breeze, the stars, and the man before him.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Severus found his thoughts began to wander after studying the constellations for so long. He thought of the man beside him. He caught himself wondering how he would express his feelings to Potter-no, Harry. They had been through too much together to still be using surnames. Perhaps he should tell the boy as much before confessing.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

'I love you.' That's all he had to say. Harry berated himself for making the situation more complicated then it need have been. Those words didn't seem to be enough though. He felt more than love. He felt admiration, and need for the man, too. Besides, if the phrase was used to often, it lost its meaning.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get to old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

The boy had grown a great deal over the years. Harry had been so much like his father and had been so small and helpless. Merlin, he felt like a pedophile just thinking about it. But he didn't care, not anymore at least. The child had grown into a man and was now the splitting image of his mother. Caring, gentle, and pensive, just as she had been.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Harry knew that being here with Professor Snape would be of benefit to him. He needed to acquire the calm, poised, and fairly cold disposition. It was becoming a necessity as of late.

_All that I am_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

His eyes were the same, too Severus noted. The speckled green that could pull you in for hours on end without being aware of it. The dark man could feel it happening to himself now, yet he couldn't bring himself to look away. They were dangerously perfect.

"Potter." Said boy turned to catch his eye and listen attentively. "I find that it would be appropriate to begin using our given names with all that we've been through together, do you agree?" Severus looked into the boy's eyes trying to search for the answer there before it came out of his mouth.

"Yes. I agree si-Severus. It seems to be a long time coming as well." Harry seemed to pause in thought.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry." He knit his brows together in both annoyance and curiosity when he did not continue. Both men stared endlessly into the others irises before Harry made his move. Harry moved his hands to tangle in the taller man's hair. Severus continued to keep his gaze trained on the young man before him as he patiently waited for the events to unfold. Harry tugged gentle and Severus made to lean down while Harry stood on his toes. The two met in the middle. One pair of soft and moist lips pressed against the other in pure bliss. Severus let out a low moan as they made contact. Harry smiled softly against the kiss. In retribution, Severus let his tongue pass out of his own mouth and caress his lover's lips. Eagerly, Harry parted his swollen lips and allowed Severus to enter. Their muscles danced with each other slowly in between the connected mouths. The breathless couple separated all too soon. Exhausted, they sat on the ground in each other's arms and pressed their foreheads together tenderly throughout the remainder of the fateful night.

* * *

**Read and Review Please**


End file.
